Keyblade Graveyard
The Keyblade Graveyard is a world that appears in the [https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(series) Kingdom Hearts series], first appearing in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts III. It was the battlefield where the Keyblade War took place, turning it into the wasteland it is now. Settings and Areas The Keyblade Graveyard is made up of unending, rocky badlands, scarred by the battles of the Keyblade War. Early on, Terra and Ventus investigate the world at the Badlands (荒野 Areno?, lit. "Wasteland"), where they run into Master Xehanort and Vanitas, respectively. Later, the Vanitas Remnant and Lingering Will appear here, where they challenge intruders to battle. Each of the heroes eventually enter the true battlegrounds of the world at the Seat of War (古戦場 Kosenjou?, lit. "Ancient Battlefield"), a small outcropping of rock overlooking the shattered vista below. It leads into the Twister Trench (砂嵐の道 Suna-arashi no Michi?, lit. "Sandstorm Road"), where literal storms of raw emotion roam freely. Within the Eye of the Storm (嵐の中 Arashi no Naka?, lit. "Within the Storm") inside each twister, Unversed lurk, ready to attack all who are captured by the maelstrom. Past the storms is the Fissure (峡谷 Kyoukoku?), a small ravine containing a save point and a Moogle Shop. The final area, the titular Keyblade Graveyard (キーブレード墓場 Kīburēdo Hakaba?) are two crossroads, covered by the Keyblades of the wielders who fell during the Keyblade War. During his battle with the heroes, Master Xehanort creates a pillar of rock from the graveyard, and summons Kingdom Hearts to shine down upon it. After Master Xehanort steals Terra's body and is reborn as Terra-Xehanort, Terra's soul animates his armor as the Lingering Will, locks them both within the Will's Cage (思念の檻 Shinen no Ori?), and forces him into a final battle. Meanwhile, Ventus and Vanitas have reunited into Ventus-Vanitas, and Ventus is forced to fight off Vanitas's control within Ventus's Mind (ヴェントゥスの精神世界 Ventusu no Seishin Sekai?, lit. "Ventus's Soul World"). Both of these areas vanish after the battle ends. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' The Keyblade Graveyard is shown numerous times throughout the game as a rather enigmatic place for random battles at first. The world first appears when Ventus sees Vanitas floating through space, and follows him to question him on his earlier comment of Terra no longer being Terra. Ven once again visits the Keyblade Graveyard when he discovers that his friend and companion, King Mickey Mouse, has been abducted to the Keyblade Graveyard by Master Xehanort as to lure him into a trap. Later on, Vanitas appears before Ventus on Destiny Islands and reveals that he is the embodiment of the darkness inside Ventus's heart, and was created by Master Xehanort in the Keyblade Graveyard. At the game's climax, through the manipulations of Master Xehanort, Terra, Aqua and Ventus each end up at the Keyblade Graveyard and meet up. Master Xehanort appears alongside Vanitas, and explains to them that this was the place were a great battle took place, the Keyblade War, also revealing his intentions to use the Χ-blade to unlock Kingdom Hearts and unleash the forbidden secrets of the Keyblade War upon the worlds. An epic battle ensues, and after Master Xehanort freezes Ventus and drops him off a cliff, and Vanitas knocks Aqua unconscious, Terra uses the darkness in his heart to fight Master Xehanort. Terra defeats him, but this allows Master Xehanort to take over Terra's body, thus creating Xehanort. However, Terra's soul finds its way into his discarded armor, creating the Lingering Will. The two fight, eventually ending with the Lingering Will winning by knocking out Xehanort. Meanwhile, Aqua fights Braig to defend a frozen Ventus. After Braig escapes, she is knocked out by Vanitas. Before he can finish her off, Ventus thaws out and fights him. Afterwards, Vanitas shows his true face, identical to Sora's, and forces Ventus to absorb him and both are transported to the Awakening where they have their last battle while Aqua and Mickey are forced to fight Ventus, possessed by Vanitas. Vanitas is defeated in both fights and fades out of existence, and the χ-blade is destroyed, resulting with Ventus losing his completed heart. A huge blast (created by the shattered χ-blade) transports Xehanort to another world and Aqua and Ventus's bodies into the Lanes Between, where they are found and rescued by Mickey. The Lingering Will kneels down, and swears to Aqua and Ven that one day, he will end this conflict. Although known as an inhabitant of Keyblade Graveyard, Xehanort actually hails from the Destiny Islands. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' In Disney Castle, a portal to the Keyblade Graveyard appears in the Hall of the Cornerstone. Chip and Dale summon Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who enter the portal and find the Lingering Will alone in the Keyblade Graveyard. The Lingering Will first wonders if Sora is Aqua, Ventus, Riku or even Xehanort. Calling out Xehanort's name, the Lingering Will engages Sora in a fierce battle. Sora manages to defeat the Lingering Will, who respectfully acknowledges Sora as a true Keyblade Master and then returns to his normal position. If Sora comes back to challenge him again, the Lingering Will agrees to fight, but states to Sora that he has nothing left to give him save for his hatred for Xehanort. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Master Xehanort specifically chose the Keyblade Graveyard as his headquarters so that he and his twelve counterparts could fight the Seven Guardians of Light. It was the location of the final battle between good and evil. Sora and the Seven Guardians of Light arrived, where they encountered Master Xehanort himself. He explains to them about the necessity to restart the Keyblade War in order to build the x-blade. Xehanort and his allies summoned an army of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed to stall the heroes. Once the enemies were vanquished, the Guardians of Light continued on. Sora assisted his friends into fighting the Organization members, slaying them down one by one. Once Xehanort was left, Sora faced him. Xehanort had Kairi hostage and struck her in pieces. The villain was able to summon Kingdom Hearts, but the Guardians of Light were able to send him to Scala Ad Caelum, where Sora faced Xehanort in a final showdown. Once the battle was over, Sora used the power of awakening to find Kairi, while the Guardians of Light departed to their own lives. In the Aftermath, Xigbar is revealed to have survived the battle, identifying himself as Luxu. He meets up with the Foretellers, as they surrounded the Black Box, with Pete and Maleficent in the background. Other appearances ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance The Keyblade Graveyard appears in the game's opening FMV, in which Master Xehanort battles Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey at night. Locations Treasures |} Trivia *The capital letters in the logo for the Keyblade Graveyard slightly resemble real Keyblades. The "K" bears resemblance to the teeth of the Earthshaker, the "E" resembles the teeth of the Wayward Wind, the "G" bears similarity to the guard of the Rainfell, and the final "D" resembles the guard of the Kingdom Key complete with the Keychain, albeit featuring Sora's Crown Pendant rather than the Hidden Mickey symbol. *The "teeth" of Oblivion, Oathkeeper, Sleeping Lion, Follow the Wind, Circle of Life, and Fenrir, as well as the Keychain of Master Xehanort's Keyblade, can been seen coming out of the bottom of the World icon. *Upon exiting the Fissure, if you see the Keyblade lodged into the right cliff, it bears a resemblance to the Buster Sword as it appeared in ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. *This world doesn't change music when Unversed are encountered in Twister Trench. *Sometimes, the Unversed in the twisters are giant versions of the normal ones; it makes it hard to finish them off if there are flying Unversed and any equipped amgic doesn't work on them Category:Arenas Category:Locations Category:Landforms